Unexpected chances
by PSYM
Summary: Sirius wakes up after falling from the veil in Reikai (Spirit World). How will the Wizarding world react to his new occupations? HP YYH (Yu Yu Hakusho) crossover.
1. Default Chapter

**Unexpected Chances**  
**Welcome Black**  
  
_Summary: Sirius wakes up after falling from the veil in Reikai (Spirit World). How will the Wizarding world react to his new occupations? HP YYH (Yu Yu Hakusho) crossover.

* * *

Disclaimer: This is for all chapters: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter all belong to their creators and various companies.  
_

* * *

Sirius Black woke up with a groan, it felt as though he'd been given the beating of his life. Looking around he found himself not at Hogwarts Infirmary but a wooded area. He looked for anything that might have seemed familiar, nothing. He gingerly got up; he noted that he luckily had his wand.  
  
Sirius laid the wand in his hand, "Point me." He said the Four-Point spell, he didn't really know if it would work but heck it couldn't hurt. The wand spun a bit uncertainly then stopped pointing what he thought was east. He set walking in that direction.  
  
After several minutes he found himself on a worn and seemingly old trail. 'It has to lead somewhere'. He thought to himself. He smiled at the fact that the Four-point spell actually work. He sighed and walked on the trail. He only hoped he found someone or some town.  
  
Two days had passed and Sirius had not found anything, in fact he had been alone and had turned into his animagus form to cover more distance. He hadn't even found any source of food that he could eat.  
  
Coming across a stream he gratefully drank the liquid, cherishing the cool the sensation down his throat. He looked into the to see if there were any fish that he could eat but unfortunately there seemed to be fish to small for him to catch.  
  
Growling he went off to the in search for food. It was a couple of hours but he then got lucky and managed to catch an unlucky rabbit that got in his path. He luckily had been on the path and it was near the stream so after killing the rabbit (in his dog form) he wiped his muzzle in the stream and drank the water to wash away the taste of the rabbit's blood.  
  
After several transfiguration spells and a fire he ate the meat and settled down for a well deserved rest.  
  
Setting off at dawn he continued on a path when he encountered a woman with blue hair. Was she a witch or a muggle that dyed her hair? He approached the woman in his animagus form. She faced him and said in accented English. "Hello, Mr. Black, I've been expecting you."  
  
To say he was shocked was the least but quickly turning back and pulling out his wand he asked, "Who are you? And how did you know that was me!" he demanded his voice slightly hoarse.  
  
She merely gave him a smile. "I know a lot of things Mr. Black. I am Botan." She grinned. "I need you to come with me."  
  
"To where? I don't go with people unexpectedly, and as you can see I'm the one with the wand here!"  
  
"Mr. Black do you know where you are at?"  
  
"No, but it does not matter, I have to get back." He glared at the woman.  
  
"Mr. Black, you are in Reikai."  
  
"Where? What does that mean?"  
  
"Welcome to Reikai, know as the Spirit World. People come here for their afterlife. I'm what you'd call a grim reaper." Evidently Botan didn't think about what her words sounded like until after she had said them.  
  
"Nice joke. Now tell me where I am!" he demanded.  
  
"No manners at all!" she grinned and suddenly she was on an oar and her clothes had changed to that of a blue kimono. She pulled out a book from one of the folds of her kimono.  
  
"Name, Sirius Canis (from the Canis Major constellation, the star (Sirius) is in it.) Black." She looked at the book and frowned slightly. "It says: accused of being a Death Eater to Tom Riddle, betraying Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter and causing their deaths."  
  
This did not please Sirius and aimed his wand to cast his spell. "You're innocent." This stopped him. "Let see." After several turned pages, "Ah yes, it says Peter Pettigrew was their secret ke'per."  
  
"How did you?" he was a bit shocked.  
  
"Come with me, I'm telling the truth."  
  
Sirius mind processed the scenario in a grim way, I was shot through the veil, I'm in Reikai (Spirit world), she's a grim reaper and she's been waiting for me. "I'm dead!" he said with shock. "Oh god! Harry and Remus... I left them!"  
  
Botan frowned at the sadness that radiated from. "Just come with me, it's of utmost importance." He sighed and walked over to her. "Hold on to my oar." He did and found himself soaring through the air.  
  
After several minuets they arrived at a castle, after several impressive maneuvers that would have had put some flyers and players to shame, he they were walking through several hallways.  
  
"This door leads to Koemna-sama! He's the prince of Reikai." Walking in he expected a luxurious throne room but was surprised to see an office with a desk that had several piles of paper.  
  
"Koenma-sama! I've brought Black-san!" she said in Japanese. Sirius only understood Koenma-sama and Black-san. He frowned, what language were they using.  
  
"Ah, thank you Botan. I need you to deliver a message to Yusuke too." A voice suddenly called. Botan went up to the desk picked up a paper and was off.  
  
He looked around for the prince, was he invisible? "So you're Sirius Black." The voice said not to far away from him in accented English. "Down here." Looking down he encountered a toddler! What in the world? "I know, I know. I just grow differently! I'm not human you know and..." Suddenly a teenager was in front of him. "I can take this form as well."  
  
To say he was surprised was an understatement. He stood in front of the desk as Koenma-sama (as he thought that was his name) sat on his desk. "I'm Koenma Ruler of Spirit world." (Since I don't like King Enma, let say Koenma over threw him or was given the position. If you don't like I'll change it back.)  
  
"You are probably wondering why you are here." Sirius nodded, so his name was Koenma. So what did sama mean? Oh well he'd ask later if he could. "You think you're dead but in fact you are far from it." He looked surprised and was slightly relieved. "Although, you are declared dead by the people who know you, the Ministry does not know about your 'death'."  
  
He sighed and frowned. "How long have I been 'dead'?" he quoted dead.  
  
"Two days when you awoke. And though we usually send people who are alive back I'm afraid you cannot return just yet." Koenma informed him calmly.  
  
"Why can't I go back? I'm still alive! You said that." He replied irritated by that. He said they usually sent them back, so why couldn't he?  
  
"Mr. Black, your coming through has result in an unusual occurrence." Pulling out a remote control, Koenma pushed a button and a screen turned on. Sirius turned and looked at the screen.  
"What do you know about energy?" Koenma asked. Sirius thought about it. After several minuets he responded.  
  
"Well, there is magical energy which wizards and magical creatures have, muggles don't have this. But we all have life energy."  
  
"Ah I see..." pushing a few more buttons the screen lit up. "There are many types of energy. You're magical energy is actually a bit of a combination of 'natural' and Life energy if a desperate. A certain trait allows access to these too in humans naturally, thus you have witches and wizards we are not sure what but your so called muggles-I think I'll get to that later. Life energy is in all living creatures and will die with out it. Reiki is spirit energy .Reiki can also render one dead as the power will access the life energy when cut short in some situations." He called for a chair and Sirius took it, listening intently. There had to be a good reason he had to be telling him this.  
  
"Reiki is found in every human on earth and most mortal creatures and including some non-full humans." He pulled up a picture, a young witch, a muggle, a rabbit, and a demon.  
  
"The witch has access to 'natural' energy which is in fact Reiki at one of its rawest levels in existence but this is limited as this is the owners Reiki. Access is limited to a small portion away from their actual 'stash'." Okay, he understood that. "The muggle has Reiki and Life Energy."  
  
"Wait, are you saying that if a muggle can get in touch with their ray-key they will be made a wizard?"  
  
"Not necessarily. Reiki is needed yes but a trait must be awaken that is in wizards, a few 'muggles' have achieved this."  
  
"Reiki is spirit energy remember that. 'Magic' is not necessarily as you know it. But Reiki can be accessed by 'muggles', they can be born with it or by training but it will manifest it self in different abilities."  
  
With another push of a button the witch cast a spell, underneath was a couple of stats.  
  
Name: Jessica Stonewell Race: Human Class: E-middle S. Awareness: Average Known abilities: 'Spell caster' (witch)  
  
The muggle came to motion, it was young man with orange hair and a blue Japanese muggle school uniform, he wasn't the handsomest lot but he wasn't down right ugly.He was facing something and suddenly a sword made of energy, the stats appeared when the image froze.  
  
Name: Kazuma Kuwabara Race: Human (pure) Position: Reikai Tentei (Spirit detective); Student Class: A-inferior S. Awareness: High Known abilities: Spirit Sword, '6th sense'  
  
Sirius watched in awe as the image continued and the young man fought the many demons around him. So this was Reiki in its other form. Wow.  
  
"As you can see, the Reiki has manifested itself as a sword, but Kuwabara can do other things with it as well."  
  
"What does it mean by class?"  
  
"Good question. We classify power into levels known by the names E,D,C,B,A, and S. E being the weakest and S the strongest, there is a range in these classes that is how we classify them as superior, inferior or middle." Sirius stared at the screen; the kid had A class for Merlin's sake while the witch was only E-inferior. He was slightly frightened when he heard Koemna mumble. "Although no one knows the exact limits in the S class."  
  
"Now, there is a third type of energy. This is youki, it is either found in part demon-humans, youkai err demons, and humans that were demons in former lives." The picture of the demon came to life and there was ball of energy thrown at another that killed it. Evidently these demons stats were not shown.  
  
"Youki can be manipulated the same as Reiki. It's basically the youkai's reiki."  
  
"Are there any humans in S class? I mean that kid is A class."  
  
"It is extremely and I mean extremely rare that a human reaches S class, more demons have achieved this as they have a longer life span and can access their energy more naturally." Oh Merlin! "The average human has a power level of E to D middle. Though since the access to their energy, the average wizard is somewhere around E superior to in impressive cases B inferior."  
  
"This witch has a lot of training before she reaches the average level for her age, e-middle."  
  
"What happens if a S class demon attacks?"  
  
"We have a slight defense that is in existence. There are three worlds the Ningenkai, the human world, the Reikai, which is here, and Makai or demon world. There used to be another but it was destroyed. Most demons inhabit Makai and we do not allow demons over a certain power level through although one can argue that they can come through in the cut Kuwabara did. This does not allow demons of A or higher to enter."  
  
"Mr. Black the reason we cannot let you return immediately is because the trip here has awakened the power of your Reiki." Bloody hell! He wasn't expecting this. His magic still worked so what would the Reiki do?  
  
"How does that affect me?"  
  
"Mr. Black, you have a higher than average amount of Reiki and with training can have this mastered. But it is also who you are that is why you are here. Mr. Black I'm going to give you several offers and I want you to here them before you decide."  
  
Sirius listened, this didn't sound like a normal occurrence and he was not going to miss an opportunity we he got one. 12 years in Azkaban had taught him to never miss things when they occurred.  
  
"Due to your current circumstance we can offer you a job here. You can become one of the Ferry Guides. Most of them are female but we have a few males. A ferry guide is some one like Botan she guides spirits here after they died. You could also, since you're not technically dead stay in the Ningenkai and live somewhat normally."  
  
He was about to continue when the door burst open. A creature like he never seen entered, it was wearing only a loin cloth and was carrying a stack of papers. "Koenma-sama!"  
  
Koenma looked like he was about to blow a casket and annoyed at the thing and papers. "What is it! I specifically ordered not to be disturbed! You know how that! NOW GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY YOU ARE HERE!"  
  
"Gomen ne! Gomen ne! But we have an unexpected amount of deaths coming in! Most are from Europe. It's Tom Riddle and his minions!"  
  
Sirius had no idea what was going on or being said all he understood was Gomen ne from that one Japanese muggle that bumped into him years earlier and apologized with it and the name Tom Riddle.  
  
"I'll see to it as soon as I can. Leave the paper work on the desk and LEAVE!" The thing left the papers on the already crowded desk and ran off closing the door rather quickly.  
  
So this was something to do with you-know-who? "Now were we? Ah yes. We can send you back and have your Reiki resealed and you'll be slightly stronger but back to normal." That didn't sound that bad...  
  
"We can teach you to control your Reiki and you then can return to the Ningenkai although you technically will be there for you training you can choose to leave to any destination of your choice after word." That one sounded like it give him more opportunities and he did say that with training humans could access their Reiki, maybe he could teach Harry.  
  
"Or...I'm offering this because of who you are Mr. Black and we could use all the help we can get." He saw Koenma get up and search his desk for a file. It was in Japanese but he saw his name in English underneath what he thought was his name in Japanese. "You could have done many great things Mr. Black. I'm giving you the opportunity to make up for lost chances."  
  
"You can learn to train your Reiki, and have the position as a guide."  
  
"So Mr. Black which do you choose?"

* * *

So what do you think? Please Review 


	2. Decisions

**Unexpected Chances**

_**Decisions**_

Sirius looked at the teenaged looking ruler in front of him. He could have the chance to not only aid the Wizard community but some of the Ningenkai; take the dead to Reikai, a job that few were offered, or _both_.

He looked at the ruler of Reikai, "Can I have some time to think about it," he then had a slight thought about what –sama meant, it must have been an honorific that was placed. He had heard about them somewhere, probably from Remus' talking when they were in school. It must have meant lord. "Koenma-sama?" the end was mostly a question.

"Yes, you may. I'll have someone escort you to a room." Koenma said, he evidently did not have a problem with it as soon that being he had seen was in the room now. "Escort Mr. Black to a private chamber room." Koenma ordered. The thing nodded. (A/N: I don't know Jorge's name in Japanese so he will be called Jorge.)

"Follow me Mr. Black." His accent was extraordinarily thick; Sirius had some trouble understanding it but followed. "My name is Jorge." So it had a name...

"Black, Sirius Black." He introduced; no need to be rude.

After being escorted down the place, he thanks the being, now known to be an oni. He smiled a bit; he here now had a chance so few had. He looked at the mirror and frowned a bit. His hair was disheveled, it was knotted in some places and he was covered in dust and other material from the time he spent outdoors. He had met the _prince_ and _ruler_ of Reiki like this!

He was now surprised that he hadn't yelled at someone to get him out to properly outfitted him. Though he supposed he must have had different situations so maybe he had seen worse. Sighing he pulled at the tangles in his hair. There was a light knock coming from the door that was the entrance to the room.

"Come in."

A small redhead, a shade that could have rivaled the Weasleys, entered. She was carrying a couple of clothes, though they looked traditional Japanese. "We thought you might want a pair of clean clothes." She offered them to him. He bent down a bit and picked them up. "My name is Hinageshi." She bowed; he had no idea how to bow properly so he just smiled.

"My name is Sirius Black. Are you a ferry guide?" he asked.

She nodded. "There is a bathroom back here." She pulled back a section of the only paper like looking wall. He thought it had been merely décor. He followed her in to a small hallway. It was normal looking, well muggle looking for him. There were two doors. "This is the bath room." She pointed to the far end, the she pointed to a small side door. "And this is a closet, though since your clothes are dirty you won't be using them. Some one will come get your clothes if you leave them on the bed." She said.

"Thank you." She smiled and left. Looking at the clothing in his hands, Sirius opened the door to the bathroom. It was modest, the walls were a light red, there was a counter with a sink to wash hands and underneath was a door. He opened it and found supplies under it, a couple of normal band-aids, some alcohol, couple of bars soap, bottles of shampoo, and toilet paper. He looked at the small shower, but the there was a bigger bath next to it.

He undressed, wrapped a towel around his waist, and folded his clothes as best as he could then lay them on the bed. He looked at the extra clothes; maybe he should have asked how to put them on...

He decided to clean off first so he took a shower be sure to get as clean as possible. After he dried off and looked at the clothes, after much trying he managed to get them on properly.

He looked at himself after he had gotten in the main room. He hoped he got it right, he had worn the things that looked like really big pants (at first he thought it was a skirt) over the kimono thing (to him). (A hakama is the pants thing, it's wide and sometimes doesn't have legs but it's worn over the kimono. I think...) The top part was a dark blue while the bottom was black.

He sighed and looked around properly over the room, there the door leading out in the bottom right corner, a bed in the same wall but it was in the corner. A large mirror was held next to the sliding wall and there was a television on a shelf out of the wall. There were at least two chairs in the room. He sighed and returned to the bathroom, he started combing the tangles in his hair. A few minutes later it was decent enough, he found himself wanting to tie it back so grabbing his wand he transfigured a piece of toilet paper into strip of cloth. He loosely tied his hair back with this. Shrugging he went and sat down on a chair.

So he came here to think it over and there wasn't anything else he could do so started thinking which would be best....

Harry Potter closed his eyes and again tried to go to sleep. He found himself with the image of Sirius falling through the veil. He choked down a sob; he sat up and hugged his knees close to his chest. His mind was reeling through the times he had with Sirius, he tried to stop them but they seemed to keep going on their own accord. He let out a silent sob.

_Does everyone I have close to a parent leave me?_ He thought, his parents died when he was still a baby, Sirius had filled that void for a while, now he too was gone. _Is Remus next?_ He shook his head, he wouldn't let anything happen to Remus. _He won't leave me. Sirius whey did YOU leave me? Couldn't you have stayed away? It was my fault, now you're dead because of it! Please come back...I miss you Padfoot. _With those thoughts he drifted into a dreamless rest.

Sirius sat down he was lost in thought when he was startled by hearing a faint. _Please come back...I miss you Padfoot._ Harry, that was Harry, he knew his voice anywhere. That is when his mind made his decision, he would go back to his godson but he wouldn't go without something that could help him. His godson would not come to Reikai before his time.

With those thoughts he walked into the hallway and asked where he could find Koenma.

Sirius walked down after getting directions, he had someone tell Koenma that he had made his decision. He walked in after being told Koenma would see him.

Koenma sat at his desk stamping papers. "Ah, Black-san, have a seat." A chair was in front of the desk. He sat down. "Give me a moment." He read through a couple of papers and stamped them with something. "Alright, I'm surprised you've made your decision so fast. Might I ask why?" He was in his toddler form but for some reason he didn't seem to think this odd.

"I... I heard Harry, he said, 'Please come back' and 'I miss you Padfoot.' Padfoot is a nickname of mine." Koenma nodded and looked at him; he motioned for him to continue. "I have to ask though; if I learned to train my Reiki and be a guide would I still be able to go back to Earth?"

"Of course, you'd be required to hunt low level demons every once in a while depending on the level of your Reiki and escort some sprits but we wouldn't deny you the right to live a semi-normal life."

"Then I'd like to know how long those would take?" He would not want to be away from Harry a long time.

"It depends on your progress. I'm confident you'd be able to progress fairly well. Being a ferry guide would be easier than training your Reiki but it all depends on how much time you devote to your training." Then he'd train hard.

"Then I'd like to know when can training start?" Koenma smiled.

Sorry I've been working on my HPBtVS crossover and I didn't know how to put this. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Paperwork!

**Paperwork**

**S**irius sighed and plopped down on the guest room that had now become his room in the month he had been there. He hadn't to this much amount of work since he was in Hogwarts. He looked at the closet and crawled to get western clothing. Opening it he saw hakama and kimono neatly stashed in an area of the small closet.

He went to the right end, there he had the western clothes he had managed to acquire. He threw off the clothes he was wearing and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. He changed and went back to the room. He had managed to get use some Japanese customs, for one, his shoes were stored or left at a side to the entrance. He was just wearing slippers.

He yawned and pulled up one of the few chairs that were in the room to a small desk he had been given to fill out papers. Damn him on second thought never mind...

**Name: _Sirius _**he scratches that out **_Black, Sirius_**

**Age: **

Sirius sighed and wrote down his age remembering the years he spent in the hell hole of a prison. So many years of his life stolen!

He continued filling out the form, honestly, they couldn't have simpler paperwork! He needed to fill this out if he wanted to become a guide, no problem for his training just to get a job. _At least I'll have a job when I'm dead._ He blinked. _That's just weird! Why am I even thinking this! I should be alive by all logic wait I am alive... I should be in the human world. Yes that works...I need more friends that speak english._ He snickered when he realized his thoughts.

He sighed and was about to finish when there came a knock at this door. "**Ohairinasai. (Come in)"** He said, he had been learning some Japanese as most of the people here spoke it.

The door opened and he saw a blue-green haired head in an instant. "Ohayo Black-san. We have more training to do! And I'm here to pick up the paper work." He resisted the urge to groan.

"I'm nearly done." He frowned as he shook the pen, he found himself liking the muggle device, so much easier to use than quills. "Stupid pen, nearly dry." He managed to get the words out the pen. "Here you are and I'll be ready soon, Botan." She nodded before going to Koemna's office.

Sirius got up and slipped on some shoes before running to a field area. He sighed in relief when he saw that he was early his trainer was just tuff! Sitting on the ground he waited. It was only a few minutes before he saw his teacher. There was his teacher for 'basics' Tadashi Yamada. His teacher had a Japanese name but spoke fluent English.

Tadashi was a man in his fifties; his once black hair now over taken by grey, his face was lined with wrinkles of hard times. He had though, wrinkles from smiling. He was a nice but stern older gentleman.

Sirius knew the only reason he was exhausting himself was so he could go back to the Ningenkai sooner. He didn't want to admit it but he was getting use to this routine. He wondered when he would go to the Ningenkai to finish his training in the use of his reiki. Sirius listened to Yamada-sensei as he had learned to call him. He was instructed to try and bring out his spirit energy in the form of a ball of energy. Control was a thing Sirius was getting better at.

Sirius took breathes in and out he was looking for that familiar feeling that came from his Reiki. He visualized it in his mind's eye, holding out his arms in front of his he focused. A blinking small dot appeared it was red in appearance, his reiki energy appeared red.

After a moment of concentration he got the ball out faster and much sturdier. He grasped the ball with one hand. Yamada nodded. "Now let see what you can do with it." He was shown three targets on stacks of hay next to each other. Sirius though about what he could do. Smiling he pulled himself up and started bouncing the ball. Aiming carefully he threw it to the nearest target. It slammed straight into middle target and then it exploded energy going forward and to the sides. All three targets were destroyed.

He used a bit more energy but he knew it was using more energy and working harder that he got stronger. That and facing stronger foes but he really didn't want to go there yet. Yamada nodded and examined the targets. "Good work, at your level I'm surprised that you showed such control, but I have never trained a wizard before or met one to my knowledge."

Sirius really didn't know how to really classify Reiki in his mind, it was another ability too him like magic. Although magic was just a different control of Reiki.... He shook his head, best not to think about it. "Now, again." Sirius sighed but kept working.

Sirius was rushing to lessons that had been given to him by a young man, he had been learning Japanese. He slowed down and turned down a muggle street. He wasn't in disguise or anything for luckily he was in muggle Japan. People only gave him odd looks when he spoke heavily accented Japanese and because he was not Japanese.

He went to a small indoor café; he looked for the distinct feature his tutor had. Spotting it he started toward him. He was greeted with a nod and Sirius gave his improving bow to him. He sighed and sat down. The red hair of his 'teacher', especially since he was a hundred percent Japanese, he found it more brilliant than the Weasley's infamous hair. The young man in front of him actually was more powerful than anyone he had ever met.

"Hello, Minamino-san." The red headed man smiled, Shuuichi Minamino or Yoko Kurama to some was one of the members of the renowned Reiki Tentei. The brilliant 'teen' was in Sirius' opinion very complex though he called him by all his names. He didn't mind the oddness of calling someone by either Kurama or Minamino-san. He did of course go by worse aliases.

"Hello, Sirius-san." Sirius had insisted that he be called by his first name. "I hope you studied." Sirius nodded and so went on the lesson. People shot them odd looks if they did not come in regularly as in the past month it was now a common sight for the Englishman to be taught Japanese every other day of the week. The English man would stutter and work on pronunciation as the red head patiently worked with him. Some found it very flattering that the middle aged man was honestly trying to speak their native language and not expect every one to speak English.

After an hour and a half Sirius and Kurama left for their destinations. Sirius ducked into an alley and pulled out an oar from nowhere. He let it float before trying to balance on it, it was not easy as it looked and he longed for a broom. He had to admit though it could sometimes be much faster than an ordinary broom.

Kurama walked down to meet his family for dinner, his thoughts on the peculiar ningen (human) who was working to cram many years and months of training and learning. He had to admit that he had been surprised when he learned that the human was going to be a sprit guide and to be sort of a mini detective in England at the age he was at.

Kurama did have to admit that the human was progressing very well, he was learning Japanese at an exceptional level for someone of his age and his Reiki was increasing steadily higher each time they met. It was small but adding it counted to a steady rate. The human had been at a level D and was now bordering mid level D. He suspected it was with the fact that he had continued usage of his Reiki. He had to use it in Ferry training and Reiki training. Having heard the man's tale he wished him luck, he knew what it was like have someone to care about with his life. He had his mother, the other had his godson. Smiling he knocked on the door to his home. He was greeted by his step father and soon they settled into dinner.

Sirius walked down the hall of the palace, he was still having trouble finding certain places. He ran into an oni who had turned the corner that lead to the guest quarters, it contained his room. The oni shrieked as it tumbled backwards and the papers were about to fly. Sirius pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation that slowed the oni down. He snatched the paper work before it fell.

The oni got up and looked very relieved that the papers were not ruined. Sirius was surprised by how heavy the stack was. Was this how onis stayed in shape? He oni took stack, and yelled "DOMO," as it rushed off. Sirius inspected his wand; it had been under an odd angle when he grabbed the papers, he sighed in relief when it appeared to be fine.

He went down to his room, he shut the door and then went to change into more comfortable clothing. He pulled the screen open and went to the closet. Sirius grumbled as he combed his hair. He had cut it after it had past his a comfortable length. He yawned and went to bed expecting and dreading the next day.

Harry Potter sat up in bed; he smiled sadly as his dream faded. His godfather had been doing the oddest things, learning Japanese? Horned creatures with loincloths with desks jobs? He had to tell the others, they would get a kick out of it. Of course he only got certain scenes that were very peculiar but usually featured his godfather stumbling over Japanese and trying to stay balanced on an oar, not a broom but an oar. The only plus sided was that it seemed he too was picking up some Japanese.

One of the times he went out he went to the public library and saw to his amazement that he had in fact been learning and hearing Japanese in his dreams. He knew that is just a coincidence he was after all not very ordinary when it came to his dreams. Maybe he was just getting some unusual ability while he was grieving. Shaking his head he lay back down and closed his eyes.

Sirius climbed stair after stair to the place where Botan had deemed for training. Although being a Guide wasn't that hard in some aspect the only trouble Sirius had was with flying. He really didn't want to face his lesson. He finally reached the place were he would be practicing today. Botan was sitting on her own oar in her pink kimono. He though had to wear a hakama and kimono.

He supposed Robes weren't much worse than kimonos. He grumbled and got on his oar, he should demand a broom! He was English and wizard! Botan nodded and cheerfully went on helping him as he tried to fly at faster velocities and on techniques. After a few hours he went off to practice his Japanese and relax.

He wondered how much longer he had before he could leave. Then there was a knock on the door, opening it, he nearly groaned when he saw the oni carrying a stack of papers. Out with the pens!


	4. First Guidance

**Unexpected Chances**

**First Guidance **

**Alexander **stared at the book before him; the master wanted it and the master would get it. He smiled his eyes looking over the shelves, before he deemed it safe. Reaching forward he gasp as he felt the shock run through his body, and all went dark. Miles away a hooded figure snarled. "Stupid muggle." It sneered before disappearing with a pop.

Above unknown to the person; a figure sitting on an oar with a sad look on their face before the person disappeared. The figure settled above the building where the man had fallen and waited.

Alexander opened his eyes, where was he? He looked above in front of him, how had he gotten outside? He looked down only to find it at least a hundred feet down! "Excuse me." He heard called and turned around, a girl sat on an oar in midair!

"How are you doing that? Where am I!" He asked panicked. The girl smiled and pulled out a book.

"Alexander Rockwell, age 46. That you?" The man nodded. "I'm sorry to say but you died." He gasped at her statement. But it made sense he could was floating above the ground and he knew it, the fact was just there with his soul. "Come with me."

He gulped. "Where am I going?" He asked slightly afraid, didn't good people go to heaven? That's what the pastor had said and it was what he believed all his life. Wasn't there suppose to be an angle, or the pearly gates? He'd never heard of a girl on an oar.

"To where you belong." He grabbed the oar, his last thought before he disappeared from the realm was how would his wife handle this?

* * *

Koenma frowned as the newest file was placed on his desk, another life taken before it's time. This was more work than he needed, frowning as the files started coming in, he needed more reapers in England but most were busy with natural deaths. He called in Jorge before signing and stamping some papers quickly. Jorge left quickly.

* * *

Sirius sighedas the last paper went on the stack. Finally, it was done! He carefully picked up the stack wincing as the slight cuts made contact with the air. Oh, did he have paper cuts Sirius sighed wondering how much time it would take for the ink to wash out of his hands and the cuts to heal. Oh how those little buggers could sting!

He made his way to the offices where the papers were to be turned in. Placing it on the respective pile he carefully read the kanji before leaving, luckily he had learned that the signs would turn to the persons preferred language if they concentrated, but since Japanese was the main language here he attempted to do read itthough hecheck it often. He shook his head, why couldn't the main language be English?

* * *

Sirius yawned and turned off the light, it was finally time to rest, he had two days off before his next lesson in Reiki training, having passed Ferry training with what Botan said were very bright colors. He had corrected her statement with flying colors but the girl had asked how the colors could fly. Sirius had said it was just a phrase, she asked why it was the way and this had led to confusion as Sirius didn't know and could not come up with an explanation. They had just agreed to stick to bright colors from then on.

* * *

Sirius ate his lunch on the roof overlooking the trench that surrounded part of the main palace. He would have raised an eyebrow when he first arrived at the sight of people on oars coming in at all times but now he just past it off as background images like birds.

He enjoyed the quietness here giving him the chance to think, he wondered how Harry and the others were. He hoped they were alright. Sighing he bit into another piece of food happily stabbing the food with a fork. Chopsticks were not something he wanted to worry about at the moment. It had taken him a while to find a fork to eat with, although he really didn't mind chopsticks, the trouble being the people insisting he learn how to eat with chopsticks.

He nearly choked when he heard his name suddenly. Instead of turning around to glare at the offender he started coughing hoping he didn't choke. Managing to swallow rather painfully he turned teary eyed to the perpetrator. He was surprised to see the ogre Jorge holding papers looking rather startled, most likely from his sudden coughing fit.

"You've been assigned." The ogre said handing him papers. Sirius was indeed surprised; he'd only turned in the papers a week ago. He was assigned so soon? He looked over the papers and frowned.

It appeared that he was needed for unfortunate reason, muggles were dying because of death eaters and Voldemort. He looked at the names he was assigned, the list included ten people and three of them had been children. "You are to leave immediately." The ogre said before leaving.

Sirius finished his lunch quickly before rushing off to his room, he changed his clothes quickly to dress that he had been told to wear depending on location. He luckily could wear western clothing as he was not going to Asia. He rushed to an open area and flew out hoping that he didn't mess up.

* * *

Sirius looked at his first name and frowned he knew this bloke from school; he flew his eyes having adjusted to the portal that came from crossing realms. He quickly flew to the location and waited, he was to high above the ground to see what was going on but nearly lost his balance when he saw the sign of Voldemort appear in the sky.

It wasn't long before a robed figure appeared in front of him. Charles Wood gasped as the world came back into focus. He tried to recall the last thing before it was briefly blank.

Charles had been struck by the killing curse, but how was he conscious? Where was Rachel? Was she still being tortured? He thought worried.

"Ah, there you are!" He heard a man's voice bark out. He turned quickly and searched for a wand upon seeing who it was.

"Sirius Black!" Black was in front of him on a broom, where was he then he noted that he was not on a broom! Why was he on an oar? And on second thought he wasn't on a broom! He took in his surroundings for the first time in detail, he was in the air, it was dark the ground looked to be several hundred kilometers below and he was floating. He gasped as he saw Voldemort's sign.

"Calm down mate." Sirius said, Charles looked at him, he did not appear like he did on the wanted posters. Sirius hair was back, short he looked to be in good health as well. He wore normal muggle clothes on his body, the black slacks and a black shirt under a leather coat. He pulled out a black book no writing on the front. Sirius flipped through several pages his eyes looking at the pages quickly. "Alright it says that Rachel Williams should be here soon, give a minute or two."

Charles was beyond confused, on the verge of panicking was a better description of his state. Death Eaters had tortured he and Rachel and he knew he had been hit with the killing curse so he must be dead but why of all people was Sirius Black here? Being dead was the only conclusion explaining the situation. The though of him being dead was unnerving him and he wanted to run but where would he go? He was floating in midair for goodness sake!

Suddenly Rachel appeared she looked around panicked and she seemed shaken. "Alright, now I'm sorry to say this but you two are dead." He heard Black say. Both turned around to stare at him auror instincts wanted them to go for a wand but neither hand one. Rachel recovered quickly.

"If we're dead then why of all people are you here!" She snapped. Though she looked angry she had fright in her eyes, torture had been brutal and now she was dead and feared she would fall into hell. How else was she to explain why the infamous murderer Sirius Black here for them?

Sirius sighed why couldn't he have gotten muggles instead? He peered into the book once more, luckily his was in English; he winced internally as he read what they had experienced before they had died. Poor guys, he thought, tortured, one to death the other had been hit by the killing curse after torture. Act professional! He told himself

"Right, now you guys know who I am, I'm here to guide you." He said both looked at him puzzled. "You two are dead, I'm a ferry guide, and I guide the dead. Now look, I know what you think of me, I'm a murderer right? Well, I'm not. It's all you have to know." He put the book away. They still looked at him remembering his training he sat straighter. "Follow me." He took their hand before they could respond and flew to the ground.

Rachel's body stood at odd angles dead eyes staring up at the roof, Charles' bloodied corpse lay in the corner, the room was abandoned the death eaters having left. Both stared at themselves having gone through the wall and seeing their bodies had convinced them more of the truth. They knew they were dead no denying it but they looked at Sirius now the truth of their deaths apparent.

"Come on, it's easier if you just come with me." They hesitantly followed the man grabbing onto the oar and stared in awe as the background changed from earth to what had to be the after life. Sirius smiled at them. "You two will get what you deserve." The two spirits were not frightened anymore and smiled before he led them to their resting place.

Sirius looked at his list and his watch his eyes widened, he had to go now! Groaning, the middle aged man thought: I always get in over my head!

* * *

Koenma stared at the screen the man had done well for his first time, especially as the people had been those he had know or know of him in their lives. The toddlers folded his hands on the desk before him. It seemed it would go well after all, he just hoped Sirius Black wouldn't fail when he continued his reiki training.

The man in front of him looked at the screen with a composed faced. "Are you sure you can do this?" The Prince asked. The man glared his reply. "Remember despite appearances Tom Riddle is human. Don't kill him!" The man nodded. "Oh, and Hiei," Hiei Jaganashi turned to glare at the ruler of Reikai. "I'm counting on you, we needLupin and Potter alive don't let them know of your presence." Hiei turned and left quickly.

Stupid Koenma, he thought, Kurama was going to owe him for this!


	5. The moon rises, the sun falls

**UNEPECTED CHANCES**

**The moon rises, the sun falls**

**Disc: I own them all!ha-ha!not really they belong to their creators, and people/companies that hold the rights etc.**

**Anyone actually read this???**

In a cottage in the forest a brown haired man fell back on a worn chair looking exhausted. Remus Lupin was not feeling well; it seemed the wolf knew that all of the people it use to know as pack mates were gone. The werewolf was grateful for the Order, it was their he made more friends, at least new ones. The werewolf was tired, the second war had begun.

The ministry was keeping a harder leash on 'dark creatures' like him. Everyone feared that Voldemort would start to rally creatures again like in the last war. Killings had increase through out the entire country. At least one person was mentioned dead in paper every morning. Like when he was at Hogwarts a section was now placed for dead and missing people.

He held his head thinking how things had escalated so quickly. Tonks had been in the last order meeting, her appearance had been the same as the last meeting before that. She looked exhausted; the poor woman was swamped with work along with Shackelbolt.

The ministry was arresting anyone suspected of being a death eater along with those 'associated' with the dark. He had a record of associating with the light even though he was a werewolf. He was grateful yet again for him having friends during his child hood. Would he have joined Voldemort had it been another way? He thought.

Smiling as he saw an owl come in with a letter from a certain 'hero' he got up. Giving the tired lookin Hedwig a treat before she flew off, he grabbed the letter.

_Professor,_

_How are you? I hope you're feeling fine. I'm fine at the Dursely's the threats the orders gave them seems to have made them ignore my existence even more. Not that that is a bad thing, mind you. I haven't had any major dreams about Voldemort. It's still hard to believe he's gone isn't it?_

_I had the funniest dream last night. It was about Snuffles. It was just too weird. It went like this:_

_Snuffles was trekking up steps to a hill side following a red haired girl/woman (I couldn't tell). She was wearing a kimono, (that's what they are right? What the Japanese wear?) she was short, and I mean very shorter than me. Snuffles was following behind her wearing some Japanese clothing too. The pants legs were very baggy. _

_About a twenty steps before they reached the top Snuffles tripped on his pants, and I don't mean going forward. He fell, backwards, the woman/girl had not noticed until he yelled. She turned around and her eyes grew big as saucers, Si-Snuffles fell all the way down to the bottom, it was at least as tall as two of the stair cases in Hogwarts. _

_When he fell down he managed to crash into a thing, I think their ogres, it was purple with a horn sticking of its forehead. The ogre had on a leopard loincloth, it also been carrying a stack of papers, and not a small stack, a stack bigger than two Hogwarts a History on top of one another. The papers flew everywhere. Snuffles blinked rather disoriented as the papers started raining down on him._

The thing started ranting in a foreign language, Japanese probably, at Snuffles. Snuffles defended himself as best as he could, he stuttered out heavily accented Japanese with English infused into the speech. The ogre looked outraged; it actually looked on the verge of a panic attack. Sirius had been picking up papers spewing his apologies when he rammed into another ogre who had been walking trying to peer over its papers. 

_The ogre, a yellow one, tripped over a bent Snuffles. Snuffles yelped as he kind of got kicked and had more papers falling on his head. To say the ogres were not pleased, (I've been having dreams about these types of ogres too, they hold desk jobs) they started yelling at a panicked looking Snuffles. It was then that the first purple one burst into tears, he stared at the papers on the ground for a minute 'sobbing' before looking at Si-Snuffles. _

_He yelled something that I think is "It's your fault!" and proceeded to lunge at Snuffles who got up and ran the yellow one soon followed. It was funny, they proceeded to run into several more ogres, by the time Snuffles was 'safe' he had a total of sixteen ogres on his tail. (Oh that can be a double, tail? Get it? His tail, the literal and figurative one I mean.)_

_Snuffles had 'escaped' by running into a tree, the ogres had tried to get him, by piling themselves on each others' shoulders but Snuffles threw a spell at them. It was funny they fell much disoriented. The ogres proceeded to chop at the tree with an ax, from who knows where, when a short infant yelled at the top of his voice: "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" _

_The ogres started babbling in a mixture of jibberish before the small infant yelled at them, they coward and ran to collect their papers. Snuffles looked grateful as he came back down. Though he was then pulled to the side by a very annoyed looking blue haired girl, snuffles gulped before the dream ended._

_Thought you could use the laugh. _

Harry

Remus smiled, that sounded very amusing. Thought why the boy was dreaming of ogres was beyond him. He went to fetch quill and paper to respond he stopped. What? He turned to look out the window, nothing there, why did he get the feeling he was being watched? He pulled out his wand and headed outside.

"Lumos." The Lupin said quietly. The light illuminated quite an area. He looked around, he could not detect anything out of the ordinary. Sniffing he found the briefest trace of an unfamiliar scent though it didn't smell human. It had probably been an animal. He entered his home, strengthening the protection charms around his home. Remus forgot about responding to Harry, heading toward his bedroom. He fell into a deep slumber though the feeling of being watched barely left until he entered his room.

Outside red eyes peered into the room, the human was different. The intruder concluded, yes he had part canine to him. Koenma would tell him _everything_ he needed to know next time. Stupid Mukuro convincing him to help, strengthening ties with Reikai she said. Hn, he'd have to watch with much more stealth. Hiei settled down in a tree, thinking that England was much cooler than Japan.

-----

Sirius flew toward his next charge, he'd been busy since last Tuesday, no wonder Koenma assigned him, it was very hectic, the girls who held England had threatened to strike if they couldn't get enough rest. Things were slowing down which was thankfully meaning people were dying a lot slower. Sirius managed to get his hands on the newspaper, The Daily Prophet, Charles and Rachel were missing at least to the ministry. He'd sent a 'tip' the next day. The obituaries were there the day following.

He looked uneasily as he crossed into London, the scene was from a muggle crime show, police surrounded the home, entering he looked around for his charge. There floating stood a small boy, he looked no more than three. He had been the victim of a botched robbery. He called out for his mother who was crying in the arms of his husband. Sirius went forward.

"Hey there." He called the little boy turned around, looking scared. "Shh, it's alright." He reassured the child. "I need you to come with Me." He called. The little boy called for his mother, all he knew was that it had hurt, a lot then he was here, where his mother could not here him, not even his father.

Sirius sighed and picked up the little boy who started struggling. "Shh, it's alright." The little boy calmed down enough to ask:

"Who are you?" He called softly.

"I'm here to take you away." The boy made a move toward his mother, he looked surprised as he passed right through her. His mother shivered as his spirit passed through her body. "See, your mum can't hear you or feel you. I'm taking you were your meant to go, you'll see your mother again." He said. It was true in a way, when she died she'd see her son.

He nodded and Sirius made sure to make the boy smile as he rode off to Reikai. The sun was setting, the moon was rising. And Sirius couldn't help but think, if the light would be like the moon, by surrounded by darkness, smudges of light here and there.

---------------

Returning to Reikai, he was surprised to see Koenma looking for him when he got back. "Hello Lord Koenma." Sirius said. The 'teenager' turned to him, was that a pacifier? He asked himself.

"Ah, Sirius, it's time." Sirius blinked. "You're going to England." 

"Oh.." that's all he said then it dawned on him. "OH! Does that mean I get to go back home?" He asked slightly shocked. Koenma smiled.

"Yes, I believe Mr. Potter is there." He said smiling. "Your arrival should be good news. Other than saying you were in Japan Sirius, you are not to mention anything you have learned, is that clear?" Sirius nodded, he didn't care if he had to stay mute the rest of his life, he was going back to his 'family'!

"Yes, when do I leave? What do I take?" the man asked looking much more energized.

"This week. Be careful, you'll still be given assignments. Take this." He handed him a necklace. Sirius took it looking at it questioningly. "This is to keep anyone from looking in your mind and keep our secrets secret." Sirius nodded looking at the seemingly ugly necklace. "It's not seen once you place it on." The older younger looking being said at the look at Sirius face.

Sirius nodded. "I'll go as soon as I can." He said excitement in usually haunted eyes. Koenma nodded turning to his papers. Sirius rushed toward his room. "I'm going home!" He said excitedly to himself.


	6. The Return

**Unexpected Chances**

**The return of a godfather**

**Disc: I own nothing except original ideas and char. though anything associated with the ideas and creations of the developers of HP and YYH are not mine and belong to various companies and the authors. **

Harry turned to the window in the dusty bedroom, it had been Sirius' but now lay empty but undisturbed. He had offered to clean it, the more he put away the more the finality of Sirius' death was. His godfather was not coming back, he knew that but it still hurt to think about it.

He started to clean the window sill and the dresser when he heard a bark outside the window. It was still early and most of the occupants in the home were busy or out. Thinking it was only one of the dogs in the neighborhood he ignored it. He continued to work for an hour until he noted he was hungry.

He had to force himself to eat in the beginning since grief had affected him like nothing before. Now he ate when he was hungry, the others had smiled at him when he had started to eat more regularly. It was a sign of healing they had said and he knew it to be true.

Heading down the stairs he saw Remus in the study as he passed the open door, he knocked and saw the werewolf turn his head up. Remus was looking in the books for any spells they could use against Voldemort.

"Hey Professor, do you wanna have lunch with me?" he asked hesitantly.

Remus smiled. "Harry call me Remus I am not your professor, you know that. But yes, I'll have lunch I've been getting hungry for a while." Getting up the two went toward the kitchen, they fixed themselves a meal. They sat across each other silence settling in for a few moments.

"So looking forward to the new school year?"

"Yes…No… I really don't know I mean it's a mixed feeling."

"I see. Have you gotten your letter yet?"

"Yes, it came at least two weeks ago. I don't know if I'll get to go to Digon Alley though, someone may just get my things. Do you think they'll let me go?"

"Of course, I don't see any reason not too; it just depends the time of the day. I only hope it there is not trouble."

"Hmm…" Silence settled again but was interrupted when they heard a scratching sound at the front door. Surprise passed through both their faces. Remus pulled out his wand and Harry followed a distance behind.

Remus called out demanding to know who it was. Receiving no answer he aimed his wand the door opening it slowly. Harry became startled when he saw Remus dropped his wand and stepped back, eyes wide. He nearly fainted when he saw the reason why.

In stepped a large black grim looking dog. His coat in pristine condition and eyes a deep grey-blue. It barked before turning into the one man he thought he'd never see again, Sirius Black.

Remus was staring blankly for a moment before he rushed forward embracing the figure in a hug. He knew it was him, no animagus form could be reproduced and his scent, his scent was identical. His best friend was back, and he didn't care why for the moment just that it was.

He looked at his godfather shell shocked for the last few months he had thought his godfather was dead yet here he stood. He did the only thing he thought he could do, he fainted.

Sirius stared at his godson's body before turning to his best friend; he was startled by Remus' reaction he was thinking maybe it would get a lot more tiresome form here. He knew he would get the whole 20 questions from the order and friends. He moved to pick up Harry. Silently walking to the den, he placed his godson on a couch.

Remus had been following him after picking up his wand. He turned to Sirius questions racing his mind. He opened his mouth but found no noise coming from it.

Sirius spoke up. "How did I get back?" He voiced the question Remus wondered. Remus nodded dumbly. He went over the answers he had been told to give. "I came out in another place, it turned out I was lucky, I ended up in Japan."

"Japan?" Remus said looking confused. "Why did it take you this long to get back then?" Anger surfacing he continued, "You could have contacted us at the very least, do you have any idea how we felt? We thought you were dead the last few months!" Hurt laced his voice but anger was also evident from his facial expression.

Sirius sighed, he knew it would not have been this easy. "Things were complicated I came out somewhere isolated. It took me days just to find food." Not a lie but not exactly the truth. "I got sidetracked, I'll admit it but you just have to accept the fact that it was for the best."

Koenma had told him he could tell Harry about Reiki since he wanted to teach Harry but what about Remus. He shook his head; he would have to lie to them that was for the best. "I..it took a while but now I'm back. Isn't that something?" he asked looking at Remus in the eyes.

Remus knew he could not ask anymore, Sirius' eyes were resolved. He knew he would get nothing more, it hurt him slightly that his best friends could not trust him like he use to. He nodded not wanting to harm their relationship anymore than it was. He turned to Harry, he would wake him or maybe the boy should be left to wake naturally.

"Let him rest, it'll be a shock when he wakes." He heard Sirius say. Nodding he motioned toward the living room. Sirius followed not bothering to say a thing. They sat across from each other. "So how have things been while I've been gone?"

-

Harry woke up, his head throbbing he felt his glasses on his face and was glad they weren't crushed. What had happened? He remembered Remus' shocked expression but then he blanked out. Groaning he sat up not bothering at the moment to see what time it was.

He walked toward the door and slowly opened it, he heard nothing, and carefully he searched for someone. He found an empty first floor, going up the stairs he entered the room he had been given he froze when he heard the familiar voice. "Harry?" Turning swiftly he saw Sirius.

The man was looking at him with concern but he suddenly registered to why he had fainted. His godfather was back… His godfather was _back_! He ran to the man throwing his arms around him afraid he'd leave if he let go. He felt tears in his eyes and knew if he was younger he would have burst into tears right there.

Sirius must have sensed what he was feeling as his arms came around him and hugged him. "It's all real Harry. I'm back." He heard the voice rumble, his head was to close to his throat he realized. Slowly letting go he looked at him, he was in much better shape than when he was here last, his hair was neat and pristine, his eyes looked less haunted and he looked liked he gained muscle.

His eyes though, his eyes told a different story, they looked tired and if they had more weight on them but they were relieved. He smiled at him. "You're back…" He croaked his voice sounding barely audible.

"Yes, I am. I wish I could have come earlier but things kept me. Remus went off to inform Dumbledore about me returning they should be here in an hour." He noted that his godfather was looking at him intensely. "Come here Harry."

Harry followed his godfather into his room noting that it was clean, most likely due to magic. He sat down on the bed when Sirius motioned for him to. "You're curious I'm guessing to where I was right?"

Harry nodded his eyes not leaving the older man's face. "The story is I was in Japan." Story? He looked at him curiously. "What happened when I fell through the veil is amazing really." He sat on a chair for a desk. Sirius turned straight to Harry and locked eyes with him.

"I'm going to tell you the truth because with you I can, and I don't want to lie to you." Harry felt himself worry, what had happened to his godfather? "I was in the realm of the dead Harry." Sirius stated calmly. He felt himself stare at him shock in his system the realm of the dead? Then how did he get here?

"You _died?" _ He voiced quietly frightened slightly.

"No." Sirius sighed, looking as though he was giving him the _talk_. "Harry what I'm about to say you can never repeat to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Do you understand?" He gazed at Harry; Harry noted the wand in the right hand of his godfather. "I'm willing to Obliviate you if necessary." 

Harry nodded; he wanted to know the truth people had been keeping things from him for too long. If someone was willing to share ten he would listen.

"There are three worlds, the human world known as Nigenkai in Japanese, the spirit world known as Reikai, and the demon world know as Makai." Harry listened not wanting to interrupt the man. "I fell into Reikai where people's souls go to when they die. I wandered for several days eating what I could capture until I came across a woman with blue hair. She identified me as Sirius Black, I turned back into my human form and pointed my wand at her. She wasn't frightened in the least of me which struck me as queer.

"She identified herself as a ferry guide which essentially a grim reaper. They take souls from Earth to Reikai for their judgment and to their resting place. I panicked thinking I was dead she told me to follow which I did, I did not see any other choice. She took me to this castle where I was taken into an office of Koenma-sama, that's what she called him; it means Lord Koenma in English who is the ruler of spirit world. I thought I was about to be judged but go the surprised when I found out the ruler of Reikai was a toddler.

At least that was my impression he is actually hundreds of years old but anyways he told me what my situation was. People are normally sent back if they are alive but I wasn't allowed as my trip caused something inside of me to awaken. He told me it was Reiki." Sirius paused and looked at Harry, he was listening so intently it was amusing to him.

"What's Ray-key?" He heard Harry asked he winced at the pronunciation but didn't bother to correct him. "What happened next?" he asked looking like an eager child.

"In every living being is Reiki, it's spirit energy in English. People usually don't have access to Reiki but sometimes use it unconsciously, like when you feel a spirit watching you. You know it's there but you don't know what it is." He stood up and walked toward the bed sitting down next to Harry. "Wizards have special access to Reiki that is genetic; it's a trait that comes up in people. That is why you get muggleborns and being a wizard usually is hereditary, it of course can pass a generation or be inactive, the case in point being squibs."

"You're a wizard, why was it a surprise that your Reiki was awakened then? Did they not know you were a wizard? I assume they at least knew something if you were where you say you were." Harry said. His life was weird enough so why couldn't his convict godfather fall in spirit world. Though it seemed so unreal, yet so was the fact of his godfather being here talking to him, he thought this morning that he would never see him again but now here he was.

"I was getting to that, yes they did know I was a wizard Harry, they also knew I was innocent. Wizards have access to a small portion of their reiki that is can change grow as the wizard gets more powerful. Reiki can grow, well your power level can. In Reikai they base power on a scale E being the lowest and S the highest in each class is the low, middle, and high. Normal people have a power ranking of E to D. Wizards obviously have a higher power level than your average muggle.

"You see Harry the Reiki can be accessed by non-magical people. They become spirit users, they aren't wizards though don't get it confused. Wizards use life energy and Reiki which is why some spells can kill you, the magic drains the life energy more than it does to untapped Reiki." He paused when he saw Harry wanting to ask a question.

"How do they access it? Do you know how it manifests? I mean if wizards have access to a small portion of reiki?" he paused questioning if he was using the right word before continuing. "Why hasn't it been discovered before? How did it affect you?" Smiling at the boy's curiosity he answered them as best as he could.

"It takes a lot of work or it occurs by accident it just manifests naturally. It come out differently some can use it easier than others, it can come out like weapons or energy. Watch." Sirius held his hand and a red sphere appeared in his hand a few seconds later. "It usually is destructive but can be used for other things like healing." He through the ball in the air before he catching it. Harry stared in awe, he peered at it closely Sirius smiled, he wanted to see what Harry would react after he was done with the story and offered his proposal.

"Now on to the story, Lord Koenma offered me choices Harry he offered me the chance just to return like I was with the knowledge that there was something after death at least but a normal wizard; he also offered to train me. He gave me several choices, one was I could train my reiki, which I obviously did or I could become a ferry guide. I-"

"You wouldn't have come back if you became a guide right? I mean a grim reaper is busy, so many people die each day." 

"Actually Harry I would have, I technically I was still alive, I STILL am alive. I choose both options Harry I could help both the living and the dead. I'm a ferry guide." He stood up and pulled out his oar and sat in midair looking at him. "I travel on an oar, it is what most of the girls use."

Harry was staring at him in shock. Not only because his godfather admitted that he was now a grim reaper but because his clothes had changed into those that he had seen in his dreams. "Did you happen to be taught by a short redhead and a girl named Botan? Were there ogres in loincloths running around with paperwork? Did you get taught Japanese by a redheaded man?" He asked his voice unbelieving.

Sirius looked at him surprised. "How did you know that?" he stepped off the oar, clothes changing to normal.

"I dreamt about it, I thought it was my mind trying to comfort the fact that you were, I mean us thinking you were dead! Bu-But it was all** _real_**!" He stared at him.

"How…" Sirius said amazed. He stood and placed his hand on his godson's shoulder. "Harry I didn't come back because I wanted to offer you something most people can't do. I learned so I could teach you."

His godson snapped out of his utter and launched himself on to his godfather. "Just don't leave again like that. Please just don't leave!" he said to the man.

"I promise not to leave Harry. Though I may leave every once in a while because of my new job, I promise I'll come back." He felt Harry tighten his grip on him before pulling away.

-

Albus Dumbledore and members of the Order entered the Black home, most expected an imposter but could only stare in shock to disbelief when they saw Sirius Black sitting at the dining room table with Harry Potter.

"Welcome back Sirius." Dumbledore said peering at him with an intense gaze.

-

**Next chapter: Sirius reestablishes himself among the living and while trying to teach his godson before he leaves for Hogwarts. Voldemort strikes an attack while Harry is at Digon Alley and what is that clinging to him that only Ronald Weasley sees? **


	7. I spy with my eye…

**Unexpected chances**

**I spy with my eye…**

**Disc: I own nothing except original ideas and char. though anything associated with the ideas and creations of the developers of HP and YYH are not mine and belong to various companies and the authors.**

The air in Grimmaulds Place was as upbeat as it could be, with the return of Sirius seemed to be the decline of attacks on muggles and wizards. Those who could get rest they needed gladly took it though it was clear they were ready if needed.

Harry was spending as much time as he could with his godfather before he had to leave for Hogwarts. The Weasley family stopped by every once in a while, but especially after hearing of Sirius' return.

Sirius was though was acting unusual to them, he spent much of his time locked in his room or with Harry. At times his hair appeared wind swept when it he had just been in his room. They had posted a person to see if Sirius was getting out but nothing had been seen while he was there, no window was opened or anything.

Ron had been persistent to see it Sirius was in fact Sirius saying he would cause bodily harm to him if he hurt Harry. The boy had been convinced after answering several questions and changing into Padfoot.

Remus had been observing his friends changes noting his eating habits and the slightest change in behavior. He was not surprised when Sirius had told him he wanted a pair of chopsticks and the occasional oriental dish. He had said he was in Japan though when he jokingly said they might as well throw away all the forks Sirius had horded all the forks for three days.

"Sirius return the forks, we all don't have experience with chopsticks. And why did you take all of them? You're acting strange, even for you." Remus had barked out annoyed from outside Sirius' door.

"Fine just don't make that joke again! You do not know how hard it was for me to find a fork while I was in Japan! I don't exactly speak Japanese, so I could not ask for one and it wasn't as if I could just make one appear out of thin air!" he heard the muffled yell threw the door.

Remus had the urge to hit himself or Sirius on the head. "Sirius you're a wizard! You CAN conjure one or transfigure one." He hissed.

"……." He heard a bang through the door followed by: "Shut up Moony!" Remus started laughing.

-

Sirius was currently looking at his godson, he was always careful Moody wasn't in the home when they did this, he didn't want the paranoid ex-auror to suspect anything, and he monitored Harry's progression. He wouldn't be able to train him like a pro but he would be able to teach him the basics. He hoped he and Harry could get proper training later.

The trip to Diagon Alley was tomorrow and he worried Harry would be attacked or threatened. He kept himself calm when suddenly he heard a voice say. "Ohayo!" Harry immediately jumped up while he turned wand out. He blinked when he saw Botan staring at him cheerily.

She turned and stared at Harry. "You are Potter Harry!" Harry looked confused by her appearance before he remembered she was from his dreams, she was a fairy guide he suddenly remembered.

"It'd be Harry Potter in English, Botan." Sirius corrected hoping no one else heard her through the door.

She nodded, her pink kimono's sleeves fluttering as she searched for a list. "Orders from Lord Koenma." She said as she handed him a scroll of paper. Harry was a bit unnerved from her presence. She turned at him smiling. "Hello, I am Botan." She bowed.

Harry copied her bowing, "I'm Harry Potter, though you already know that." He turned to see her and Sirius' amused faces. "Did I bow wrong?"

"Bingo!" Botan said laughing.

"You bowed like a girl Harry." Sirius said. "Bow like this." He showed him, Harry blushed embarrassed.

"Well, I'll see you two later. Good luck Harry!" She pulled out her oar and left. Sirius shook his head before unrolling the paper his face turned white as his eyes fell half way down it.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Harry asked hoping it wasn't something bad.

"I have to go." Was all he said smiling sadly at Harry. Harry looked at him curiously, Sirius added. "Andromeda's dead, so is Ted." Harry felt his eyes widen, no wonder he looked sad, Andromeda was the only family Sirius liked from when he was young from his cousins. Harry watched as his godfather left wondering what it was like to know they were dead and having to guide them to the next world.

He hoped Sirius didn't have to guide him when he died. 

-

Harry went down the stairs looking wondering how the news would affect Tonks and the order, did they know? He wondered. He entered the living room there sitting were members of the order Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Snape and Tonks. She was smiling so he took it she hadn't heard.

He smiled at them avoiding Tonks' gaze. How long would it take for them to notice they were dead he wondered. Oh Merlin, that was awful, he wondered how many people Sirius had to take away that he knew. 

"What's wrong Potter?" He heard Snape sneer. Glaring at him he resisted the urge to snap a witty reply back.

"Nothing I'm just tired _Snape_." He purposely left out professor. Snape glared at him but said nothing. Tonks smiled at him and changed her hair from an amusing greenish yellow mimicking Snapes features and mocking his movement while he was turned to Harry. Harry wanted to smile but avoided her gaze and sight.

Tonks changed to her previous appearance shrugging off Harry's action thinking he must be sulking. It was several minutes later that Sirius came down the stairs, he avoided Snape and sat down next to Harry, it appeared he was waiting for something.

It was around half an hour later that they saw Shacklebolt enter through front door, face grim. He turned to his eyes to Tonks. "Tonks I need you to come with me." She looked at him but followed. Sirius shook his head while Harry tried to overhear what they were saying a few rooms down.

They heard a muffled sobs after several minutes Kingsley walked into the room looking at them sadly. He told them what he had told her: the Tonks' were dead. Everyone looked at Sirius who merely got up and headed to where Tonks was, her crying still heard in the room.

Harry shook his head wandering what his godfather was thinking.

0000000

The next morning when they headed toward Diagon Alley no one had seen Tonks that day, though they thought she was planning the funeral services for her family.

Ron and Hermione met Harry in the Alley; the all had different classes now since they were in NEWT level classes. Harry was happy they all had DADA together; it would be horrible if his favorite class was without his best friends.

They were to get potion supplies, text books, and robes. Although Harry had to stop at Grinnots to get money for his supplies from his account; Hermione had already exchanged her muggle money earlier than he.

They were heading for ice cream when someone pushed them to the ground only to see as stream of green light fly overhead. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and saw a middle aged man laying on the expressing fear on his features. They quickly turned to se the reason why, death eaters. 

People were screaming and running toward the exits and various locations pandemonium sweeping the alley in seconds. People pulled out wands and spells went flying before they knew it.

000000

Sirius listened to the Order meeting being conducted as the children where buying their supplies. The attack on Andromeda and Ted had devastated Tonks, the attack having been committed on them had clearly been a warning to the Wizarding world. He had a sickening idea who had committed the attack too, Bellatrix, Andromeda's own sister.

He honestly hoped even Bellatrix could stoop as low as to murder her own sister. He felt disgust and hatred rise with in him and had to calm himself down as he tried to pay attention to the meeting. He looked over to his Tonks, she looked exhausted and he wondered how she was dealing with her grief.

He shivered slightly thinking about the reaction Andromeda and Ted had given him when he came to taken them away. He honestly hoped his did not get anyone he knew and cared about ever again. It hurt too much in his opinion.

Hopefully the murderers would be captured even when the chances where slim, he had not been given the details on their deaths but just merely that they had died. He shook his head, it was too confusing, his situation, he should have stuck to the spirit energy training only, it would have saved him so much trouble.

Sirius sighed as Dumbledore continued talking about something or another that he had already heard before though he still kept an ear open for any new information. The middle aged man started thinking of to train Harry while he was at Hogwarts, he couldn't be there yet he had to make sure the boy kept his training up.

It had been only five days since he returned and he knew there was not enough time to actually see if Harry had the ability to be a spirit user. Shaking his head he turned back to the meeting trying to forget what he should have never experienced.

0000

Ron dived behind a wall as a curse flew at him; he had lost sight of Harry and Hermione. He hoped they were alright as he continued his way toward what was hopefully safety. Each of them had been pulled by a pedestrian in the hopes of getting them to safety; the man who had pulled him had vanished sometime ago. Ron hoped he wasn't dead though he could have been helping the death eaters and he would not have known it. The times were hard when you could not trust the aid of bystanders.

What stopped him from taking a stepped further was the monster in front of him; Lord Voldemort stood his snake like face glaring at him. Ron gulped he knew his chances of getting out alive were extremely minute. Sending a prayer he gripped his wand and felt himself shaking in his clothes.

I am going to die. He thought staring at crimson eyes, as the realization came harder he felt himself feel go through a torrent of emotions. It was then that the seconds he had been thinking that he realized Voldemort was speaking. But the realization came too late.

"_Crucio." _He heard before all he knew as agony. White blazing, burning, shocking, searing all the words to define intensity became void as all came to one word, pain. He heard screaming and knew it was his own voice as the pain seemed to last an eternity.

He had always wondered how someone could be driven mad by pain and now he knew why. It was pure torture he only prayed it would end even for a second, that relief would be salvation in hell. Although he knew within that salvation was the prospect of either death or more hell until he broke.

He felt himself take what seemed a gigantic intake of breath when the pain vanished though traces lingered as he lay there on the ground. Ron flinched as he felt himself being dragged by arms to another location. Forcing his mind to work he expected death eaters but instead saw aurors. Turning his view to the scene where he saw Voldemort last he saw Dumbledore and the Dark Lord battling each other.

He'd have to remember to thank the headmaster for saving his life. Wincing as he was set down his eyes went wide as a faint image started to come into view. Where Voldemort was stood a dark image which was slowing coming into focus as he managed to get a bearing on his surroundings.

He eyes went wide as the image came into view. Ron felt his throat constrict and bile rise in his throat. He turned himself over as fast as he could even with the side affects and started to vomit. He felt his stomach empty of its contents only thinking that whatever it was was not human, before blacking out.

-

It was a week when Ron awoke, his body had been hit with the extremely powerful unforgivable. The weather seemed to reflect the mood of everyone; somber and uneasy. The sun had been kept at bay the grey clouds lay looming over the area since the day of the attack. The air was slightly chilly but the weather made everyone even more anxious. Attacks had been sporadic death eaters seeming to target randomly but causing major damage.

Ron had been taken to St. Mungos his state had not been the best when he had been rushed in. He had been stabilized enough to be sent in the care as the hospital was overflowing from the injured. Though he was to return immediately if anything changed, including him gaining consciousness that had been three days ago.

It was dark when Ron opened his eyes. He sat up feeling like he had been hit by a bus, the memories of the trip blurry in his mind. He looked around for anyone, he tried to call out but all that came out was a croak. He was relieved when someone came in to the room evidently hearing his call.

Ron kept his eyes focused on the figure that did not even bother to turn on the light. He let a panicked cry which was then that the figure called out: "Lumos." The light illuminated the area in a dim glow but enough to make out the immediate area.

Sirius face was illuminated and if Ron had not known he was innocent he would have cried bloody murder. Ron glared at the man who was looking at him intensely. Sirius walked over to the bed and handed him a potion, Ron looked at it in disgust, the thing looked like the water from a bucket used for mopping. Grabbing the vial he drank it gagging as the vile concoction slid down his throat.

Ron tried to say something but found himself overcome with sleep his last sight being Sirius looking at him solemnly.

Sirius cursed when the boy fell asleep, he didn't think the boy was in such a bad state to pass out from the potion. His thoughts raced to the others

Harry had been slightly injured but managed to end up in safety compared to Ron. Hermione had looked ready to faint when she saw Ron's body the day in the alley. Shaking his head he started to approach the fireplace.

He needed to call Madam Pomfrey but stopped cursing the fact he was the only one in the house who was an adult at the moment. He had volunteered seeing the other members exhausting himself. Molly and Arthur had managed only to sleep tonight since the attack. He quickly went to another door. He knocked on the door where Harry was staying.

**THUMP! THUMP**!Harry shot up when he heard the sound hand shooting for his wand and glasses on the end table next to the bed. He realized where he was and that the thumping was actually knocking.

Grudgingly he started walking for the door, his wand in his hand just in case the worst came to worse. Opening the door he saw his godfather looking at him anxiously. "Wha's wrong?" he yawned out.

"Ron woke up." Harry started to head toward the room when he felt the hand on his shoulder. "He fell back asleep Harry, I need you to get Madam Pomfrey, I have to stay here. You know where to go?" Harry had an idea and nodded.

"I think so." He heard a scream from down the hall and heard Sirius curse. "I…I'll go now!" he said as the scream come from the room again. He slipped on some slippers and headed toward the fireplace hoping Ron was only dreaming.

Sirius ran down toward the room; Ron's screaming had ceased, the boy had woken up now looking around wildly. He rushed toward the boy, he wondered how strong the potion had affected him, he had been told to give it to him if he woke up immediately. He made his way next to him Ron was taking deep breaths as he approached him.

"Calm down Ron, Madam Pomfrey is on her way here." He tried to reassure the adolescent. 

"Vol..de..mort." He called out raspy. He tried to swallow feeling his mouth dry and sticky from the lack of moisture.

"You're fine now. He's gone, you're in Grimmauld's place. Remember?"

"I r'me'ber." He croaked trying to swallow before correcting his speech. "I remember."

It was then that the sound of people came from the other side of the house. He knew it was the Weasleys and probably order members. He stepped out of the way just in time as Pomfrey came in, bag in hand.

Sirius left the room as the family filled the room; he wasn't even paid attention which relieved him. He crept into the hallway noticing Harry standing to a side eyes somber.

He sighed feeling weary but headed toward his godson.

The discussion they had went from casual to awkward subjects trying to fill in time as they waited for news on Ron's condition.

Ron stared at the ceiling his family and friends having left him alone so he could rest. He would be going to St. Mungos tomorrow but he dreaded going to sleep. Staring into the darkness he shivered feeling as though he was being watch. He shot up looking around wildly; his breath caught in his throat when he viewed what he was staring at.

A pair of red eyes stared at him from the window before vanishing, they were not Voldemort's but he could not rid himself of the feeling that hit wasn't human. His thoughts ventured to the attack.

The creature… Shaking his head he started to watch the window before he turned toward the door. Sleep nearly overcame him when he heard voices speaking, they were quiet but he could hear them.

"_The sun hasn't come for sometime. I haven't made enough food..." _He dared not turn afraid of losing whatever he was hearing.

"_When am I going to get fed? Master hasn't been home all day…" _

"_Winter's coming must store enough food to survive…Need more water." _

"_Hello." _Ron turned and stared to where the voice originated a small cat? No, he thought _Cats are not_ green nor do they have violet eyes. Nor do they have wings of a bat on their back and two tails that tufted at the end.

"Who are you?" He whispered thinking insanity was what he was slipping into. Maybe he was dreaming, a lucid dream he thought. The cat represents something, yes that was it. He thought logically.

"_I'm me." _it stated. _"The man is looking for me. I came here, the ferryman can protect me." _

"What?" he was sure he was going insane.

"_The man." It stated as though he was stupid. "The one who made you sleep for so long. He's looking for me. The ferryman can take me away to safety." _

It was then that he heard the thing actually start speaking in the human tongue. "Forget what you saw that night." The 'cat' vanished.

Ron was sure he was going insane but his thoughts turned toward the night in Diagon Alley. Oh Merlin how that thing was clinging to the dark lord made him shiver. What type of monster was it? He shook his head. "There is nothing. The pain made me see it." He said to himself. "All of that was dream. I'm not insane. I'm not insane. I'm not insane." He tried to reassure himself, repeating the mantra till the sun rose.

Down in an unknown location stood Voldemort his eyes gazing at the figure before him. Yes, he'd achieve immortality, even if it meant giving up his humanity. Smiling the human's wand flashed a yellow light.

**_A.N: There finally took me several hours to finish this and days. I'm setting a goal toward longer chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. Give me your opinions. Any guess to what happened to Ron? Etc. Pleasant health!_**


	8. Grim Finding

**Unexpected Chances**

**Grim Finding**

**Disc: I own nothing except original ideas and char. though anything associated with the ideas and creations of the developers of HP and YYH are not mine and belong to various companies and the authors.**

**-A.N: sorry for the long update time but I've been busy with school work for the last 2 months but no longer! I'm back and writing. I've created a yahoo group too! Join if you want to status about fanfics, their progress and review, post will go first to group!**

**-Oh, thanks for everyone who reviewed, I love reviews and if no is reviewing then I think no one is reading and I move on to the story which is being reviewed. So if you want me to update faster then review!  
-My thanks to all: ****angelkitty77****Time and Fate****Arano Honou****Ugly Kitten****SunStar Kitsune****Saori Aki Orimi****Kimpatsu no Hoseki****Mini-MoonStar****Taeniaea****Crazy Hyper Lady**

**_Crazy Hyper Lady_****: you got it. : ( Now there is no surprise. : ) Or is there?  
_Mini Moon Star_: I will include the main YYH chars as soon as the major demon danger appears, Sirius is basically the main subject but he doesn't have the type of power for high level demons.**

**_Lily_: Vous etes…er you are correct! **

**_Kimpatsu no Hoseki_**** I'd ruin it if I told.**

**_Saori Aki Orimi_****: Read and enjoy, Hiei does have a small part in the previous events.**

**_Ugly Kitten_****: I'm glad you like it!**

**_Arano Honou_****: Glad to know you think my 'kitty' original! **

**_SunStar Kitsune_****: See Mini Moon Star's answer**

Ron stared at his reflection, he had lost some weight but he was somewhat reassured he was sane. He had not seen hair or heard anything unusual after the _incident_ two days ago. He had to convince himself he wasn't insane for several days, and his family helped but he still would not tell them why he was repeating "I'm not insane." When they found him.

He was starting to think he had a nightmare from the sudden awareness and his mind trying to rest but his body refusing. Ron was satisfied with those thoughts but he knew it wasn't so, every time he looked around at someone if he concentrated enough he could make out an aura. Sirius had a different aura then anyone else but Harry was starting to develop it as well.

Ron ran his hand into his red hair the funeral for the Tonks had been postponed until everything had finally settled down enough to proceed smoothly. He grimaced and fixed his suit, Tonks was having muggle funeral for her parents.

* * *

Sirius fixed another spell on himself to hide his identity; he was not taking any chances to getting discovered at such a grim event. His eyes were looking even more haunted but he ignored it trying to again struggle with the tie, after years of not using one it was odd to fix one on again. He remembered the look in Andromeda and Ted's faces when they saw him after their deaths, shock and disbelief. They knew they were dead but they did not know what it meant by him escorting them to the afterlife.

Shaking his head he continued switching disguising spell until he settled on his disguise, a head of dark brown hair, his usually eyes but with a much broader nose, prominent chin and thicker lips. He shook his head, his hair falling to his face irritatingly in his face. Pulling the hair back he tied it with a tie, he paused realizing it was the very one he created in Reikai.

"Like it or not, right now, you have got to listen to me." He had told them when he saw them. Their reaction had been like the others, they wandered if they were going to hell, which always seemed funny to him in a grim way. Sirius had wondered if he could find some way to avoid dealing with any wizard and witches but knew his request would be sluggish in the system of filing of Reikai which seemed to rush the most important forward ahead of petty matters.

Tonks was not talking to anyone and she was wearing a veil over her hat, the usually pink was subdued by dark ebony locks while her face remained shadowed behind the dark material. The girl was wearing a dark dress, which was suited in perfect muggle fashion, no sign she was a witch to any unknowing muggle. Sirius wondered if she would change her dress for the funeral but knew the girl had settled on it the minute she stepped in the outfit. Choosing an item to wear in a formal occasion was usually looked eagerly by many girls but not if the occasion was a funeral, and if said funeral was for your parents.

Heading out his room Sirius knew all of them were taking a heavy risk in allowing him to go but Sirius would go in any form, he may have said goodbye but it was still a matter of respect to his family. The small amount of family he had which he could actually relate to in blood was miniscule so he was resolved to go to this ending.

Moving into the hallway, he pauses for a moment before continuing to the lower floor. It seemed deathly silent in the home which he grew up in and tries to recall anytime before he was sent to Hogwarts when he was happy here, completely. He knew he had been, when he had been younger but then he had learned the difference in his family and others that they were pure blooded while others were filthy. He learned to tell think and with the disgust he learned from his family's behaviour he started to drift away until his family no longer held him in the smallest amount of affection but disdain.

He closed his eyes hearing the childish laughs of him and his brother from long ago, a different time, a different life, it seemed. It seemed to be coming no matter what stage of life he was in; a new chapter in his life was always opening, certainly different from the last. First his childhood, Hogwarts, post-Hogwarts life, Azkaban, freedom and life as a fugitive, a prisoner in his own home, and finally his new life in which he was a guide to the dead, trained to small extent over spirit energy and demon lore.

Sirius learned many lessons the hardest way possible but he was in a way glad he had even if the price for learning them came at one of his highest prices. Strolling into the living room he sat down with the rest of the people in the room. Remus sat next to Dumbledore, McGonagall, while Snape, and Shacklebolt stood talking to a few people he knew from Order meetings but nothing else. He gave a small grin seeing the others blink slightly at his disguise, if he went to over the top he would have to make up for it in the lack of power but settled on simple spells which would hold strong and long but not expend to much energy.

"Sirius," Dumbledore greeted him with an approving look. "What should we call you now?" he said somberly.

"Caleb." Sirius said, having decided on a name he was less likely to choose when he thought about the possibilities. Caleb was as far from Sirius as Robert was, a nice plain name, very muggleish too. He needed a last name though if anyone asked so he quickly added, "Blackwell, Caleb Blackwell is my name."

Dumbledore nodded in assent to the name but clearly had a small amount of doubt to allow Sirius to go. Sirius would be will to bet this had nothing to do with the funeral but the fact he was now currently suspicious of his activities. He had given no clear explanation to why he was missing for months, what was behind the veil, and why he did not ask for retrieval quickly after being discovered. Sirius would bet he would stay isolated while at the funeral and kept confined to a certain area.

* * *

Ron proceeded to remain quiet during the funeral, not uttering a single word during the entire ceremony. He felt too somber to even try and cheer anyone up from the crowd; a few of the muggles here were just as quiet while some laughed appearing to not either care or trying to forget the situation for a brief moment.

He turned to see 'Caleb' talking to his cousin, Tonks, who was shrouded in a veil of black, her eyes pouring tears as she talked. Ron could only hope no else died that he knew, it was slightly selfish but it was a sight he did not want to get use to. His parents spoke of the time during Voldemort's last reign where deaths were common, especially among the muggle born who lost parents quite frequently in comparison to the population.

He turned feeling something akin to energy, which was the only word he knew to describe the sensation. He followed it trailing away from the group of people a distance to a small tree with a full crown of leaves. He paused under it then looked up feeling the energy increase, looking up he paused seeing a pair of garnet eyes. For a moment he though the orbs were those of Voldemort but he knew they were not, they were different, inhuman.

He stared at the figure, a pair of narrowed eyes, above was one of the oddest hair styles he ever encountered, spiked black hair with a burst of white in the center. The man was small, much smaller than Harry but cloaked in black which seemed to suit him. He met with the eyes which refused to break contact once meeting with him.

Feeling his wand in his sleeve he gathered his courage. "Who are you?" He didn't know if this was a muggle, though he doubted it but still kept his wand in his sleeve. "This is a place of mourning, you just don't hang out in trees here!" he hissed at him.

This received an amused reply by a small chuckle. "Baka ningen." He said in a deep voice. He looked at him curiously, "Reiki." It was then he looked behind him, "Black-san."

Ron turned seeing no other than Sirius. "It's alright Ron; he's a fr- an acquaintance." He turned his attention to the figure in the tree. "Hiei-san." He greeted.

Hiei, if that was his name, looked at Sirius in an annoyed expression. "His reiki has been activated."

"I thought so. Damn, this is going to change things indeed. Ron, go get Harry please, and only Harry." Ron looked at Sirius and Hiei curiously, he had no idea what language they spoke to another but he knew it was about him. He followed the order knowing he should contact Dumbledore or even his mother but knew it would result in no answer on Sirius' part.

He went off quickly looking for Harry, long legs making quick work of the distance. Harry was easy to spot by his trade mark hair sticking at all feasible angles who was next to Remus. "Harry, Caleb wants to talk to you alone." He said knowing it would be useless if Remus came too. Remus nods in understanding then allows Harry to go with Ron.

"Caleb needs someone to talk too, he wants you Harry, and he'll talk to me when he can. I know this isn't easy going through this." He said quietly.

Ron nods feeling a pang of regret as he leads Harry to Sirius and the unknown man. Harry paused, a look of surprise crossing his features but proceeded to walk toward them. Harry greeted Sirius as Caleb then asked who the man was and why he was included in the conversation. He felt himself glare at Harry for that comment, why did it always have to involve Harry but not himself?

"Ron," Sirius called. "We have something important to discuss."

**A.n: I left it at this cliff hanger for a good reason, the next chapter will be extremely long, a new goal will be set and for your enjoyment I will try to update as soon as I can. **


	9. The Talk

Ron looked over to Sirius. "What about?" He asked slightly suspicious. This suddenly didn't seem right anymore, even if the discussion was in public, a few meters from his parents and others.

"It's important, Ron." Sirius merely stated. He looked to be looking around and seemed to relax when the world literally faded to gray-blue. Ron didn't relax; in fact he felt panic build up inside of him. The only colors were he, Sirius, and the strange man, Hiei.

"What's going on!" He demanded rather harshly.

"Nothing to worry yourself about." Suddenly a new voice called behind him. Ron turned around to find a toddler floating in the air looking at him with amusement.

"I have gone insane." he muttered. "I've gone batty. I would have at least thought I'd go out in some battle or fighting not locked away like a madman."

Hearing this Sirius gave a bark of laughter, looking rather amused. The floating toddler chuckled as well while Hiei was the only who stayed silent. Ron turned and glared at them. "I don't see what's so funny but that could be because I've gone mad. It shouldn't make sense so it makes sense." He said nodding to himself on his revelation on the logic of illogical logic.

"I can assure you that you are perfectly sane." Koenma muttered. "Ah, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Koenma, ruler of the spirit world. I've come here to talk to you about something very important. I was just waiting for Sirius to get to it first." He said smiling. Turning to Hiei, he said something in rapid Japanese. Sirius frowned briefly before shrugging, it was too fast for him to understand properly and it was better to leave it alone when it didn't concern him. Hiei nodded before disappearing out of sight. This having evidently having been what he intended turned to Sirius and Ron.

Ron was struck silent with confusion, curiosity and frustration. He didn't have a clue about what was going on. It made him confused. He wanted to know what was going on. That made him curious. He didn't like not having any vague idea what was going one. That made him frustrated. Being frustrated usual brought up his anger and temper shortly after but they were going to explain which gave way to some relief.

"Now, as I said, I am ruler of the spirit world. Where the spirits go when people die. Along with this are two other worlds, the world of the living and the world for demons. The areas of these dimensions that encompass the earth are mine to govern. It is my job to ensure the continuation and safety of the human race. I am also in charge of making sure that the souls of the dead get to where they are needed. Seeing as I cannot do all this alone, there are workers who do this on our behalf. Sirius fell into the spirit world through the veil. It is after this event that something unusual happened to him. Sirius if you would please tell him what happened to you?" Koenma asked the older wizard who nodded. Ron was looking at both of them; a million questions going off in his head but he for once held his tongue and tried to listen first.

Sirius told Ron about his journey through the woods until he met Botan and how he believed himself dead for a moment until everything had been explained to him. He told Ron about why he had been gone for months and Ron stared in awe as the story concluded. Sirius told Ron quickly about the creature he had seen but not why could see it. The creature was needed by Voldemort but it was now safely in possession of Koenma.

Ron licked his lips. He could guess why he could see the creature now. "So you're a grim reaper, basically?" He asked Sirius. The older wizard nodded. "Creepy." He said. "I guess the reason you've told me all is this is because my spirit energy is active?" He guessed.

Koenma, who had turned into his teenage form, nodded looking rather pleased. "Yes, Ronald, enough to be considered above a normal human." He confirmed. "I cannot exactly explain what your abilities entail but it appears you are leaning toward more of the psychic abilities. This could manifest themselves in other ways as well but it is too early to tell."

Ron sat on the ground looking thoughtful. He opened his mouth a few times but shut it just as quickly as he opened it. It made sense now that he thought of it. All those voices as he was recovering and the low hum that seemed to always be there all around him. Looking at the frozen area around him, he gently tried to get that hum to grow louder. He could almost see them in the air. The thoughts themselves were not from people per se but from the plants. They weren't much but it was enough to unnerve him. They were projecting their wants to survive or concerns regarding the condition weather. With that concentration he started to feel a tug, concentrating he found it from the living. He could feel it from himself, Sirius and Lord Koenma. He stared hard at Sirius. Slowly a small color started to appear, it wasn't really there but he thought that he was giving it color. H 

Koenma was staring intensely as he tried to absorb the information and try a few things with his energy. He frowned as the boy's power started to grow. Suddenly, Ron gasped and fell forward as if he had been over exerted. No doubt he had. The boy had more power than the normal person due to being a wizard but he was drawing on reserves from a major depletion by Voldemort. His magic was starting to grow again the last but it was like all users, his body was a factor in its recovery. Ron's body had focused his energy on healing.

Sirius helped Ron sit up again. He didn't know what he did but knew it wasn't good for the boy to exert himself so soon after his attack. He looked over to Koenma who made no effort to move but waited patiently for him to recover.

"You alright Ron?" Sirius asked the boy. Ron looked a bit paler but nodded before attempting to stand up.

"Yeah just tired. It feels like I over used my magic." Koenma moved toward them and helped Sirius, who was helping Ron stand.

"It's no difference. The source I mean. Magic is just spirit energy in another form. You pulled from your magic reserves. Your abilities are tied to your spirit energy that is still all low. They seem to be empty now and you have life energy left." He looked over to Sirius. "Would you explain it to him? I fear I have overstayed so I will try and hurry this up."

"Yes. I will."

"Good. Ronald, I want you to help Sirius and build up your spirit abilities. I am not ordering you. You can go on ignoring them and all that will result from this is a boost in your magical strength and reserve but I am asking you to help us. Lily and Harry Potter helped stopped Voldemort last time but this time more is at risk than a war between wizards and normal humans that would expose magic.

As I said, there is a demon world." Ron cut him off.

"Is that what was on Voldemort?" He asked shivering. It had been horrible. He hoped not all demons were not so horrifying. If so he didn't think he could help. It had scared him to the core last time and disgusted him on a level he hadn't thought was possible.

"Yes. We are not sure what is helping Voldemort but it appears to be working with him. Voldemort has gained a lot of power. He's nearing the higher B levels alone without the demon. We fear he may soon reach the lower A levels. We believe he wants to use Voldemort to not only take over the world but to gain an upper hand over humanity and us. If they succeed, Voldemort will be difficult to defeat, by all definition immortal and the world may very well be hell." 

Sirius looked rather startled. "Lower A level? How are we to help? Dumbledore is the only one he fears and Harry is gaining power but not enough to fight against him is that happens! Ron looks to be nearing mid C levels and I barely border the higher C levels myself! How, the hell, are we suppose to help? Aside from going to the spiritual plane I can't defend myself effectively from him!" He ranted looking rather panicked.

Ron had now idea what the hell the power levels were but the didn't sound good by the way Sirius was acting. Koenma put up his hands in defense. "We aren't going to let you go this alone. We want you all to help. There has only been one human to ever reach S level and he was a spirit detective. Once we have a better grasp of the situation or it looks dire, we are going to send the rest of them here. Hiei is protecting Remus Lupin due to his abilities as a werewolf and connection with you all, I fear he is in greater danger than anyone here at the present situation."

Sirius didn't look happy at this information but nodded. "Ron. You must swear never to tell this to anyone unless it is necessary, understood? My job is most likely going to be get busy once things start to go sour. I have to guide the spirits of those who can't find their way to the spirit world. Am I right Koenma?" He nearly winced at forgetting the title.

Koenma though did not seem to notice and nodded. "Precisely. I'll have Sophia come over once Ronald has had enough time for his answer." \

And as quickly as it had happened, the world returned to its Technicolor glory. Ron was frowning. Sirius looked apprehensive and worried while Harry looked confused, as he had returned to normal. Ron asked the first thing that came to mind to Sirius. "Who is Sophia?" 

Sirius smiled tightly and answered. "An English reaper." 

"Sirius, Ron, what just happened?" Harry asked. Sirius shook his head and led both of them back to the group of mourners.

**Hey, this fic isn't dead! **


End file.
